Containers made of flexible materials have been designed to package liquids, granular material and flake material. These containers are typically designed as pouches having two overlaying sides which are sealed along their sides, top and bottom edges. The pouch is usually opening by tearing the top seal although some pouches have resealable, mechanical interlocking seals that are capable of being resealed.
Flexible containers of these types however are typically ill-suited for serving as bowls, once opened, as they are not self standing. Thus once opened they must either be hand held uprightly or laid carefully down with their tops crimped to prevent spillage.
The two sided construction of these containers provide an elongated, relatively narrow top opening which has the tendency to remain closed and thus hamper ready access to the contents. For these reasons the contents within these pouches are typically poured into another container which is more suitable for serving the contents such as a conventional rigid bowl, tray or serving dish. Also, should the contents not be completely consumed the product is typically placed back into the pouch. This repouring of the contents is both messy and an inefficient use of two separate containers.
It thus is seen that a distinct advance could be achieved if a container could be devised which has the benefit of traditional flexible packaging and yet which could also be readily converted into an effective serving bowl. It is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.